Passion of flame
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Just a short little AU what if ficlet of Rogue and Warren meeting, seperating and finding each other again. Each chapter a song, based on, and there is a little one-sided Ryro. Please R&R.
1. Beautiful Stranger

Okay, sorry about my other stories but I'm trying to retune my writing so this is me trying to get in story mode before I finish my other stories. BTW can any be my beta for Possession? It's a crossover between Rogue and James. I want to make it M but I'm really bad with that. Also I need someone descriptive to help me elaborate. Thanks. [lyrics]

["Do you see me?"  
The question's in her eyes  
"Do you relate to the pain I can't disguise?"  
Oh, look beyond what you see  
The outside is not all there is]

Rogue wondered around hating her life. She guessed no-one at the mansion would really know she was gone. She looked up the dark street. Ever since she'd absorbed Miss Marvel people treated her differently. Screw the fact that she could now control her powers. It was still the fact that her powers had destroyed a life. Did nobody care that she had a screaming women in her head. Oh no it was just a please don't touch us Rogue. She sat on a bench near a bus stop. She looked up eyes open. Suddenly she heard voices.

'What's your problem?'

'You. How can you be so unaffected? After you almost burnt the entire school?'

'The point was to express our full potential. Which is what I did!'

'If we could control it! Which you can't!'

'Just get away from me.'

'Fine! But know we're over Warren!'

Rogue felt a shadow cross and go as the girl left. She sighed and looked over to the guy. Woah, he was hot. Shoulder length hair. Fiery eyes. Dark personae. He looked over to her. She blushed and turned away. She stood up and grabbed her duffel.

'Um… hey.'

She turned to him frowning.

'Hey.' she whispered.

'So, I haven't seen you around here.'

'I'm just passing by.'

'Oh.'

She looked at him again. He leant against a pole trying to control himself. Suddenly her stomach lurched and she realised she was hungry. She smiled and headed towards the town.

[Won't You tell me now when did I see  
You in need of water?  
Oh, and tell me now, when did I see You  
Hungry on the street?  
God, I hear You calling out to me  
In the voices of the least of these  
Calling me to reach beyond my world

To the beautiful stranger  
Beautiful Stranger]

She kept walking thinking about him. While of course all the voices in her were moaning in her head. She shook her head vigorously. She wondered if he was a rebel or an outcast. Normal teens did not burn their school because they lost control. Of course normal teens didn't absorb life and detsroy other's. Which is what she did. She headed into a Chinese restaurant and sat down at an empty booth. She ordered water and soup of the day. She picked at the soup longing for Storm's homemade tomato soup. She lingered in the restaurant until it was dark.

[He does not look like everyone else  
Does not fit in anywhere I know  
You ask me to be Your hands  
And show him now that he is loved]

'You've hardly touched your food.'

She looked up and her eyes met the strangers. A smile played on his lips. She wanted to reach out and stroke his face.

'Um… I'm not really hungry.'

'I can get you something else.'

'Do you work here?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'I'm Warren, Warren Peace.'

'Rogue.'

He raised an eyebrow but didn't push her further. He smiled half-heartedly then went to the kitchens. She admired the way he was so different. There was something about him. Yet he was so sad. It was dark outside. She sighed and shrugged her coat on. She headed outside revelling on the cool feel of the wind on her exposed skin.

'You okay?'

She turned and watched as he came from the back. She nodded slowly.

'You wanna take a walk?'

She nodded again. He wrapped his arm around hers. They walked through the streets. For some reason she found herself opening up and telling him about her problems. And surprisingly he told her about his problems. He was a mutant, and went to a school called Sky high where people with powers could be safe and learn valuable things. But lately his powers had been going wild. Apparently the principle wanted him to go to some training facility in Antarctica. It's where some retired superhero lived.

'Guess we're both outcasts.' she whispered.

'Yeah.'

She turned towards him to hug him but his foot must have caught because next thing his lips were on hers.

[There's beauty that lies deep within  
Waiting to be discovered  
God help me see what You see  
The diamond in the stone]

Her eyes widened in surprise but when his lips didn't leave hers she closed her eyes and put her arms around him. His arms came around her waist and he deepened the kiss. She loved how he tasted. Like smoke, fire and trouble. He was so warm that she could feel herself sweating. Finally they pulled away. She smiled and he smiled back. His hand came and twirled a strand of platinum hair. She reached out and twirled with a red streak in his hair. His long, gorgeous hair.

'Your so beautiful.' he whispered.

She blushed and touched his lips. He kissed her fingertips.

'When are you leaving?'

'When do you want me to leave?' she giggled.

'I don't. I want to get to know you Rogue.'

'Marie. It's Marie.'


	2. Thinking of You

A/N: Takes place two years after.

_Dear Marie_

_I'm really sorry but I'm not coming back this year. I realise you've been waiting for me but I need to put myself first. My powers need to be in control before I can be in a relationship. But don't wait around, just move on. There are people who care for you and tons of fish in the water. It's been great babe, but I'm no good._

_Bye,_

_Warren_

[Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
I pick the ripest on I still got the seed]

She ripped the letter to shreds and hovelled into her room. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Probably scared her mutation would make his worse. And if his mutation was worse his mother wouldn't allow him to come home and the school would kick him out. So maybe it was best. She should have never come to this mansion. Being back here meant stares and points. She thought if she passed the time here soon she'd see him again. Professor Xavier was now in contact with the school and they were arranging to help any teens with their powers. But what did it matter now.

[You said move on where do I go  
I guess second best is all I will know]

She sat in the rec room staring into the depths of the fire. It was midnight and she was cold, inside and out. Suddenly she felt someone next to her.

'Hey Roguey!'

'Go away John.'

'Sorry, just making conversation. Why are you up so late?'

'Thinking.'

'Look your boyfriend has been gone for three months. Are you really still waiting for him?'

'No.'

His face lit up. She sighed and looked into the fire.

'Rogue, I've always liked you.'

She looked up at him. Something popped into her brain. John was Pyro. Pyro meaning flame. She needed to move on. Who said you can't have second best. She smiled and shifted closer. His hands snaked around her waist and he crushed her lips on his. He was smoky but there was no fire. That's because Pyro couldn't manipulate the fire, only control it. But it was close enough, she just had to pretend.

[cause when I'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you  
what you would do if  
you were the one who was spending the night  
oh i wish that I was looking into your eye]

She wanted to call Warren's name out but knew if John knew he'd leave. So she just moaned thinking, pretending. He carefully moved his hands underneath her shirt. But it was too soon, yet…

'Not yet.' she murmured.

John broke their kiss and nodded, breathing heavily. She lay on the couch and he lay with her, wrapping his arms around her.

'Thank you for giving me a chance.' he whispered.

She nodded but her head was screaming out for someone else.

[You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
like a hard candy with a surprise centre  
how do I get better once I've had the best  
you said there's tons of fish in the waters  
so the waters I will test]

She sat in the kitchen, John across from her. They were just hanging out. You know girlfriend and boyfriend stuff. But she couldn't help think back to all the fun times she been with Warren. Their days just lying around talking about powers and past lives. She'd never met anyone like him. And now she'd lost him. Forever, it seemed. All because she was so imperfect. She should have jus never agreed to walk with him that day.

'Babe?'

She looked up and smiled at John.

[he kissed my lips I taste your mouth  
he pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself]

John leaned forward and captured her lips. She kissed him then pulled back. He was on her side of the table in seconds. She wanted to back away but wanted the taste of smoke on her lips again.

'babe, come here.'

She hesitated then let him sweep her off her feet. He carried her to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. She lay on his bed, scared but wanting. He moved over her and pulled her shirt off, ripping a few buttons. She gasped as his hands ran up her naked torso. His head buried there kissing softly. She took his hands but he looked at her with pleading eyes. So she let go. It was quick and painless. But left her empty and disgusted. They lay together panting on his bed, bodies covered in sweat. Vomit rose to her throat and she shivered and ran towards his bathroom.

[the best and oh I do regret  
how could I let myself let you go  
and now, now the lessons learned  
I touched and I was burned  
oh I think you should know]

'Rogue, are you okay?' he asked.

He came in and sat on the floor next to her putting his arm around her. She still felt sick. She was betraying Warren and using John.

'Call me Marie, just call me Marie.'

'Is that your real name?'

'Yeah, it is.'

'It's beautiful.'

She shrugged. She was still sitting on the bathroom floor. She'd flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She didn't want John to think she was pregnant. He was a guy after all; he didn't really pay attention to mechanics. He stroked her hair. She didn't run her hands through his hair. It was too short and didn't have the streaks. No! She had to stop this, just because the best had left didn't mean Johnny didn't deserve a chance.

'Marie?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

-xXx-


	3. One Word

[lyrics]

~thoughts~

'Marie, did you hear me? I love you.' he whispers.

[One word breaks the code of silence  
Silence tells me all I need to know.  
One word, One word,  
Tells me everything I need to know.]

Love? She didn't recognize the meaning. She was so cold all the time. How could he do this to her? It was fun and yes she was just using him, but… When had she ever shown him affection back. Unless… he must have misconstrued her passion when pretending into love. Her head hurt and all the personalities were crashing down on her. She tried to push the psyches away but in her shocked state they swam around.

'Johnny…'

Her hand grabbed his but then the pull of her powers came and she couldn't call them back. She hastily snatched her hand away. Then she turned and ran out of the room.

~Look what Roguey's done. Tsk. Tsk.~

'Go away Carol. Please.'

~Rogue! What happened?'~

'I'm sorry Johnny.'

~Kid, calm down~

~Quiet, Wolverine. Rogue is so naughty.~

'Just leave me alone!'

~I love you~

~He loves you. ~

She stopped. She was somewhere in the hall way. She could vaguely see people standing near her. She took a deep breath.

'I don't love him.' she whispered before fainting.

[One world, driven into madness  
Madness driven by the depths below  
One word, One word,  
Tells me everything I need to know.]

She woke up in the med bay. Alone. Not that anyone cared for her. And not that she cared for them.

'We do care for you.'

She looked towards the door where the professor and Logan stood. She shrugged and looked down.

'Rogue are you okay?'

'No. My powers aren't in control again.'

'We'll have to fix that.'

'How s Johnny?'

'Fine. He wants to see you but I think you first need a check up.'

'I'm fine.'

She looked up as Logan moved towards her.

'You're not fine, kid.'

'What do you care Logan? Ever since the Miss Marvel thing you ignored me. And then you took Jean's side when she said I should leave the team. Then when I came back you ignored me. So tell me you arrogant bastard, does that sound like some who cares?'

'Kid, I didn't mean…'

'Shut up!'

She pounded her fist against the wall causing a dent to surface. Logan took a step back and the professor looked tired.

[It's not the way that I want it,  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day]

She sighed and sat back down. The professor took at as his cue to read her mind. She sat still feeling guilty that now yet another person had to see what she had become. But she didn't want it this way. She needed to feel better and for that she needed John. People thought they were so happy by the way they were always together and the way he went from arrogant Pyro to loving Johnny. Although as Jean pointed out Rogue had gone from sweet shy girl to cold, distant Marie. But was that really her fault. She couldn't believe Jean still held Carol's death against her. She was saving Scott's life but the red head goddess was probably just jealous. The professor wheeled back and had a look a disappointment on his face. She rolled her eyes.

~We had a chat, the professor and I. ~

'You spoke to Carol?'

The professor nodded Rogue felt anger ripple through her. She was ready to burst into a fury and through the professor with her bed when John entered the room.

'Hey Marie, are you okay?'

'Yeah.'

The professor and Logan made a strategic exit. Rogue tried to calm down.

'So...'

'I love you too John.' she whispered.

[One lie tells a thousand stories,  
The greatest stories that were ever told  
One lie, One lie,  
Tells the greatest stories that were ever told]

She didn't know why she said it. Mulling through her thoughts she realised it was because she didn't want him to leave her. She needed him. He closed the space between them and enveloped her in his arms She felt an unknown heat radiate from him. She smiled and kissed those smoky lips.

[One man can predict the future,  
A future journey into outer space,  
One man, One man,  
A future journey into outer space,]

~Marie, listen kid. You just had the professor enter your mind. You know how you say things when you're tired. ~

She ignored the Wolverine in her head as she was being smothered by kisses. She moaned the fire burning her nostrils.

~Marie! This will end badly. ~

~She's not listening~

~Please Carol, stay out of this. ~

~Why are you doing this! Just stay away from me. ~

Guilt clouded her. That was John's psyche. She whimpered as the real John drummed his fingers on her back. His lips captured hers. She heard a flick of a lighter and smelt the fire. Her heart raced and the fire clouded every thought and psyche that toyed with her mind.

'I love you so much... I love you Warren.'

Shit! He pulled away and she shook from the sudden anger in his eyes. He clicked his lighter shut and glared at her.

'Warren?'

'I'm so sorry...I...'

'You've been pretending I'm him.'

'John please...'

'Shut up Rogue. You used me.'

'Please...'

'You're a cold heartless bitch. No wonder he left you! You're pathetic.'

She felt like she'd been slapped. She ran out of the med-lab and took the elevator upstairs. Then she raced through the hallway until she was outside. She didn't look back as she flew into the air.

-xXx-


	4. HemorrhageIn my hands

So here's the last part of this weird crossover. [lyrics]

[Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead ]

Rogue took deep breaths as she sat at the park. She was living in an apartment nearby for the past two weeks. It was nothing special. Dirty, rat infested and very cheap. So basically, whatever. She worked as, well you can't call it work, but she was basically living off tips after her show. Some days she would bend things, sometimes arm wrestle and sometimes do acrobatic tricks. The acrobatic tricks were a favourite. With the help of the ability of flight from absorbing Carol leaping into the air was easy. Money was sometimes good, sometimes bad. She was never here at night. That's when people were drunk and tried to beat her up. Nights she worked in a bar.

She sighed loudly and pulled her long black trench coat over her 'outfit'. Basically skin-tight jeans, a green tank top and her hair loose and curly. When working at the bar she wore a black mini skirt, pink tube top and kitten heels. Someone sat next to her. She geared herself to tell the person to piss off but stopped as she saw who was next to her.

'Warren?'

'Hey Marie.'

'I…you…you're back?'

'Yeah.'

Warren, here! Her head kept repeating. Anger surged through her. This was the guy who left her. The guy who wrote her a letter to break up with her. She shook her head and brought her knees up to her chin.

'You look different Marie.'

[What did you expect to find  
Was there something you left behind]

'What did you expect? It's been two years.'

'I know.'

'You know and yet your still here.'

'What do you mean?'

'Do have a reason to be here?'

'Storm mentioned you were here. She told me what happened with Pyro.'

'Oh great, it's already been broadcast.'

'You should be in school.'

'Like I can go back there.'

He sighed. She still didn't look at him. Just stared straight ahead keeping her poker face on.

[Don't you remember anything I said when I said  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding ]

'Warren.'

'Yeah?'

'Remember that letter I wrote. The first one you received the first time in Alaska.'

'Yeah.'

'What did I say?'

'You love me and I shouldn't fall away. To remember that I am my own person.'

'And yet here I am, still bleeding.'

He looked at her worriedly. She placed a hand on her heart.

'Nothing to stop love bleeding.' she murmured.

[Hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go]

'It's because of my power, isn't it?'

'No Marie, it's my power.'

'Fire, there's nothing scary about fire. Fire is not fear, its passion. Taking someone's memories and life, that's scary. It's like a disease. That's what I feel like. A disease. Since it's my skin, I feel contagious.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't want you pity! Why are you here?'

'I…'

'I mean, there's Layla. That green fingers girl. You know you told me about her. She was the first one to be nice to you. Or her boyfriend Will Stronghold. Why aren't you visiting them? Or why aren't you at Sky High. Applying to be a teacher like Layla, or fighting crime like Will. Or your mother? She's retired from crime fighting right? Shouldn't you spend time with her? Why are you here with some girl who you disliked so much you broke up with her in a letter?'

[She cries her life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors faking lines]

She was crying. She wiped her tears and stood up. She headed to where her usual spot was and began stretching. Tears still came but she ignored them. Her life was starting to seem like those olden day movies. The ones that end bad. Where the pretty angel gets the handsome macho man. Speaking of pretty, the image of Warren's ex-girlfriend flashed through her head. That pretty blonde who controlled ice. Fire and Ice. Cute.

[Over and over and over again she cries  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding]

'So…'

'What Warren!'

'You're so angry.'

'Shit happens.'

'I never wanted to hurt you.'

'But you did.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'You can't just make it better like that. Why are you here? I have enough pain.'

'Marie…'

'I have John in my head. Telling me how I'm nothing.'

'If he loved you, he wouldn't torture you.'

[And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried]

'Like you did?'

'What?'

'You tortured me. By making me feel worthless.'

'I…'

'Remember? I do. I think about all the time.'

'Look, I was selfish but I needed to make sure my power was under control. For me and you. You should understand what it feels like to be afraid of your power. I didn't want to hurt you. But it's under control.'

'Congratulations now piss off.'

'God you're stubborn! I'm here because I love you. And this time I'm not letting you go.'

Rogue sat in silence for awhile letting her anger ebb away. She considered what it been like before she contained control of her powers. And generally you do push people away. Even if that other person gets hurts.

'I never said I stopped loving you.' she whispered.

'I know.'

'Tell me what to do.'

'Come live with me. We could teach at Sky High.'

'Okay, but we're not going to rush things.'

'All I'm asking for is a second chance.'

'And I'm giving you one.'

-xXx-

A/N: Ending it there because I give up with this story.


End file.
